


Still You

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ato & Shion, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Destiny, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Female Lee Taemin, Friends to Lovers, Future year 2418, I'm so sorry.. but I enjoyed writing this hehehe, Joseon Dynasty year 1800s, Kim Eunhaeng & Lee Minjung, Kim Jongin & Lee Taemin, Levitation, Loving Marriage, Mensions of blood? Bc of Taem's first time, Mentioned Choi Minho, Mentioned Lee Donghae - Taemin's brother, Minor Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Moon, Moon Warriors, Moonbathing, Past Present Future encounters, Premarital Sex, Pursuit of destiny, Sex, Smut, Super Blood Wolf Moon, Supernatural Elements, Taemin's first time, Teleportation, Teleporting to future, Teleporting to past, Three different lifetimes, Time Travel, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Total Lunar Eclipse & Super Moon - Super Blood Wolf Moon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Best friends Taemin and Jongin went to time travel and they realized that they always end up together romantically in every lifetime. Fate and destiny moved and after being in denial, they accepted the fact that the power of love really prevails, even in different lifetimes.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Still You

The moon illuminated the night sky with an apparent reddish color at the peak of a total lunar eclipse, and appeared larger than the usual full moon during a phenomenon called Super Blood Wolf Moon. People who believe in it's power bathe on it's marvelous light, most especially the people with special powers.

In a blink of an eye, Jongin arrived at the rooftop of his best friend Taemin's house, his diaper friend and a fellow warrior of the moon. His best friend got her arms spread open as she absorbed all the moonlight she could take in her small body since the next Super Wolf Blood Moon would only happen after 2 years. She made sure that she'd have enough moon energy to store inside her body so she could feel it's power.

While Taemin was dead serious on her Super Wolf Blood Moon rituals, her best friend Jongin mischievously went behind her and hugged her waist, which made her shriek in shock.

"Aish Kim Jongin!! What are you doing?!? I almost had a heart attack because of that!! Huhu my heart almost dropped!" Taemin was annoyed so she pushed Jongin away.

"I'll pick it up for you then. Where is it?"

"I said _almost_ , I didn't drop it and it's still intact. What's up with you? What made you teleport here? I'm still having my moon rituals, you know?"

"Um, I want to go somewhere. Let's go."

"Can you tell me where we'd be going? Because I want to change clothes first to suit the weather on that place. You might teleport us to the north to see the northern lights and we're only wearing spring clothes, you would make us freeze to death."

"We'd go there but not today. I'm thinking of going to Europe but not to northern Europe though."

"Let me finish this first. I'm in the middle of a moon ritual and since you're here, you should try to absorb some good energy from the moon too. It'd be good for us."

"But I don't need those anymore.."

"Ya don't say that! Don't disrespect the goddess of the moon! Take back what you said, I don't want you to get punished! You're my only friend, I don't want to lose you!"

"Okay okay. Goddess, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything. I swear, I would keep my mouth shut about those things from now on and I'll start to believe in you wholeheartedly. Please grant me serenity and peace along with good energy. Please grant us your goodness."

"Please grant us your goodness, goddess of the moon."

The Super Blood Wolf Moon lasted for an hour and as soon as it was over, Jongin tried his best to persuade Taemin to go with him on his new escapade.

"What came into your mind that you suddenly wanted to go to London? I thought you're scared to go back there since that knife incident?"

"Just because! And I want to overcome that fear. You know, I want to go there again and I won't get threatened so I'll be able to overcome it."

"Let's change clothes first then we'll go."

Taemin changed to comfortable clothes and a long sleeve kimono cardigan then gave Jongin his own kimono cardigan so they'd have a matching look.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Ready." Taemin answered. Jongin intertwined her fingers with his and both of them closed their eyes until they arrived at their destination.

But they arrived at the Chwihyanggyo Bridge over lotus pond inside the Gyeongbokgung Palace in Seoul, only less than a 10-minute drive from Jongin's home near the Han River.

"Eh? What is this? Why are we here at Gyeongbokgung Palace? Jongin ah, do you want to shoot a historical drama?"

"I had the London Bridge in my mind, why did we arrive here? Let's try it again." They tried again but they arrived at Hyangwonjeong Pavillion that's only a few meters from where they stood earlier.

"Ya Kim Jongin, don't joke around like this! You should've just told me you'd want to watch the filming of a historical drama, I would understand your new-found addiction after you've watched all those horror movies. Are we going to see Queen Inhyun, Queen Seon Deok, Empress Seungnyang or Dae Jang Geum, or maybe Dongyi here? Who else? Ah!! Jumong!!"

"Taemin, I'm not joking! I'm even thinking of our house now! I don't know why we can't get out of here! And why would I want to go here when I've been at this place for so many times?"

"Kim Jongin, you have to say sorry and bow a lot of times to the moon!! Fuck, the goddess of the moon might've punished you with this!!!"

"Ya keep calm, keep calm. We can do this. Uhm, can you levitate and try to look for guards?" Jongin asked and Taemin instantly did as what she was told. She levitated and saw some citizens wearing hanbok, some guards by the side of the palace and some night watchers going around on their horses outside Sinmumun Gate.

"Fuck, Kim Jongin. What should we do?!?"

"What? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I.. I think the goddess of the moon didn't punish you. She strengthened your power and we.. we arrived back to Joseon era. She strengthened your power so you don't only get to teleport to different places, but you could also teleport back to the past!"

"Taemin ah, don't joke like that!!" Jongin was getting nervous so he hoped that Taemin was just really joking. 

"I'm not joking!! Hold my hand, I'll let you see for yourself!!" Jongin held Taemin's hand and they levitated, only to find out that what Taemin said earlier were true. The people walking around the area were wearing hanbok, there were guards outside the palace and the night watchers went around as they ride their horses.

"Oh my gosh, Taemin! I'm so sorry!!"

"What should we do now, Jonginnie?!"

"I don't know?!? Uhm maybe look for a place to stay? It's nighttime and we have to get a shelter or something!!"

"Oh my gosh what is this.. we don't even have money for food! And as if they could take money during this era! They would even have a heart attack when they see King Sejong's face on the notes!"

"Taemin, you're a genius! We should go to the palace and ask for help! We've watched enough historical dramas, we would be able to get by!"

"You know what, you're my best friend but this time I want to estrangle your neck!!"

Taemin have long hair so she didn't have any problem and just braided her hair just like how women during the Joseon era did. It's just a problem because Jongin have blue green hair and he would definitely get everyone's attention with it.

"Oh my gosh. Now we have to make a story on why your hair is blue and how magical you could be.. aish!!!"

"I love you, best friend."

Jongin and Taemin tried to get inside the palace but they were prohibited by the guards since it's already the king's sleeping time.

"I wonder which king is it.. ah my head is hurting as I try to remember my Korean history class. My gosh."

"Minjung ah, let's go home! Eunhaeng and your kids are waiting for you at home! Oh? Eunhaeng! Minjung!! Sorry, I didn't know that you're already together. But who's taking care of the twins??" A man in Joseon era magistrate clothes went to them and tapped Taemin's shoulder. When Taemin looked at his face, she was surprised because she saw her older brother Donghae's face.

"Oh! Op- ah, ne _orabeoni_! Ya Jongin ah, kaja! Let's go with him! That's my brother!"

Jongin and Taemin followed the Joseon version of Donghae and they arrived at a nobleman's house. As soon as Donghae went inside the house, he saw his sister Minjung. He also went thoroughly at the room and saw Minjung's husband Eunhaeng and their two kids that's already sleeping.

"But I was with you outside.. how come-" The Joseon era Donghae was so confused, he thought that his eyes were playing with him so Taemin took the chance to explain.

"Minjung, right? And Eunhaeng? Hello! I'm Taemin and he is Jongin. We're from your future." Even if she was unsure of what reaction she'd get, she tried to sound confident.

"Huh? From the future?"

"Yes! Uhm, may we know who's the king now?"

"King Sejong." Her Joseon era self and Joseon era older brother confirmed everything when they told her about the king's name.

"Oh my gosh, we're indeed at the Joseon era. This is Joseon era right?"

"Joseon.. yes. What year are you from?"

"We're from year 2019, the 19th year after the 21st century."

" _Sesange_! Uh okay. Please come inside our house, somebody might see you outside and arrest you! We might not be able to do anything to save you and you might not be able to go back to your time! Eunhaeng!!!" Minjung, Taemin's Joseon era self said as she guided Taemin and Jongin inside their house while she called her husband.

"Why, Minjung?? How.. you.. why do you have my face? Who are you?? And why is your hair blue??" Jongin's Joseon era version said as he saw Taemin and Jongin who had a blue hair.

"Ahm hello! I'm Taemin and he's Jongin. We're Minjung and Eunhaeng from year 2019. We.. went back here, and we don't know how it happened." Taemin explained while the Joseon couple raised their eyebrows.

"If you're really the future Minjung, what power do you have?"

"It's called levitation but I could float like this.. and I'm a card reader." Taemin showed her powers by levitating up to the ceiling of the house, and went down to a surprised Eunhaeng.

"Minjung.. she's a shaman like you."

"How about you, what can you do?" Minjung asked Jongin.

"I can go to one place to another in a snap. It's called Teleportation in our time." Jongin tried to teleport from the door to Eunhaeng's side, which surprised the couple more because Eunhaeng could also do that.

"So.. that means.. you really are our future selves.."

"Yes, we are."

Jongin and Taemin told Eunhaeng and Minjung about what happened and the two were nice enough to welcome them on their home.

"Uhm.. may I ask. The two of you.. are you best friends?" Jongin carefully asked, not to offend the Joseon citizens.

"We're married and we have two kids." Eunhaeng happily said as he looked onto Minjung's face.

"Plus we're expecting another child soon." Minjung also smiled at Eunhaeng as she rubbed her belly, as she made them see the small baby bump.

"The two of you? Married? Oh, that's new." Taemin commented, still amazed of everything.

"How about the two of you, are you married too? Do you have kids too?" Eunhaeng asked, smiling as if he expects an answer.

"Uhm no. We're just friends and we don't have kids." Taemin immediately replied and made it clear that they're different from them.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 and she's 26." Jongin grinned as the couple smirked.

"Aigoo. So they're still at the age wherein we haven't figured out our feelings. It's okay, you will experience everything soon."

"How old are the two of you?"

"I'm 30 and she's 31. We are 5 years older than you and it's fine. That means in 5 years, you'll get to have 2 kids."

"Uhm haha. Can we see your babies?" Taemin laughed at the absurdity of the situation so she just changed the topic.

"Yes sure! But I'm afraid they're already asleep. Anyway, here's our twins Kim Junsu and Kim Jiwon." The couple led them to the room and they saw the twin baby boys sleeping like angels.

"Jonginnie, they're so cute.."

"They are the perfect mix of Eunhaeng and Minjung's faces. Woah." Jongin was seriously speechless as he saw the beautiful fraternal twin baby boys Minjung gave birth to. He somehow thought of them as the same faces of his future babies, if ever he really procreates with his best friend. But knowing that it's Taemin, he got chills in his spine.

" _They look like us._ It's goosebumps inducing.."

"Uhm, Minjung?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to ask.. do you love Eunhaeng?" Jongin suddenly asked and Minjung laughed at his stupid question.

"Yes of course! He's my childhood friend, he's the man that I've seen in my vision and he loves me too. Taemin is a shaman too, right? You'd see that vision soon, and you'll realize that he have been with you all along so you won't have to search far and wide to look for somebody to love you."

"Oohh. Thank you for that. I'm sorry if this person asks questions that are out of hand. We're just really surprised."

"Maybe you haven't figured your feelings for one another yet but you would, eventually. At the right time, you would. Don't rush things, you'll get there on your own."

"Thank you, Minjung ah."

The morning came and one of the babies cried so Jongin went over to attend to him. As soon as Junsu saw his face, the baby stopped crying.

"Oh? So you're used to your dad's face huh? Hello! Good morning Junsu! I'm Jongin, your dad's 2019 self. It's quite a surprise to see a baby that is half me and half that girl. Yes, she is your mom's 2019 self. It may be unbelievable but we really are from your future. I hope you'd grow strong and brave, okay? You're such a good looking boy, I wish you won't make anyone cry. That's very bad."

"Ya Kim Jongin! What are you doing there?" Taemin shushed Jongin because she got awakened since he was noisy. 

"I'm talking to baby Junsu. Why? Come here and talk to him too!" Taemin went over beside Jongin and baby Junsu chuckled. Seeing his mom and dad's faces made him squeal so his real mom and dad just laughed.

"Junsu likes the two of you. And both of you look cute as his parents."

"Minjung, Eunhaeng and I have the same face so Junsu thought that I'm his dad. How cute." Jongin smiled as Junsu chuckled.

"You should carry him, Jongin."

"Me? Oh alright." Jongin carried baby Junsu and the baby boy hugged his neck while Taemin went to make him laugh. Baby Junsu chuckled so much with Taemin's cute acts so Minjung and Eunhaeng thought that they should do it to entertain their son too.

"Ah, what is this? We're trapped in this era. It must be morning back home already." Taemin stretched her arms and sat by the door, still drained even if she absorbed a lot of energy from the moon the night before..

"Do you want me to try again? This time, I would concentrate and try my best."

"We might not be able to say goodbye to the couple and their kids.."

"We should tell them about it then." The best friends went to Eunhaeng and Minjung and explained that they'd try to teleport back to their time again.

"Uhm, Eunhaeng? Minjung? Taemin and I would like to say thank you for welcoming us to your household. You were very nice, let us stay inside your home and helped us even if we are strangers. We're also very sorry for intruding. I hope you'll live long and be happy with each other along with your babies. Congratulations on your third baby too. You might not understand what we're saying but it's fine. And we'll also do our best on our own time." Jongin bowed and smiled to the couple and urged Taemin to do the same.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you, and I'm relieved to know that you live a good life even if it's a bit hard. Please stay in love!" Taemin smiled as she tried to not get emotional. She couldn't imagine herself living during the Joseon era but when she met Minjung, she realized that it was fine. She was proud of her past self and was happy because she knew that in her past life, she had a good life.

"No worries, Jongin and Taemin. I hope you'd successfully go back to your time and I hope you'll live a good life too. I believe in reincarnation more now that we've met you. That means Eunhaeng and I would be born in a different time with the same soul and the same face, and would be together again. Don't be surprised for this but I believe you'd end up together too but don't force it - only time will make you fall in love. Please, don't force it to happen nor hinder it, just let it flow and let it happen on it's own pace. Taemin, at least, get ready to have babies. It's inevitable since you're a very fine woman."

"Thank you, Minjungie. Fighting!! Oh my gosh, bye to the babies too."

" _Fighting_?"

"Ah 'fighting' means do your best and always be happy. Thank you again. We'll try to go back home. Taeminnie, are you ready?" Jongin got his arm over Taemin's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Ya Kim Jongin, make sure that you're well-concentrated or I will really estrangle your neck!"

"Okay. Eunhaeng, Minjung, Junsu and Jiwon.. goodbye!!! Thank you again." Jongin and Taemin bowed to the couple and held hands. Jongin closed his eyes and concentrated as much as he could, until they've felt a difference in their environment.

They both opened their eyes but were surprised because instead of going back home, they teleported to a different place, in a different time and in a different dimension.

"Jongin.. what is this? Where are we?"

"This.. we.. Taeminnie.. it's still Seoul. That's Dongdaemun Design plaza!"

"Stop joking around, Jongin!!! How come you made us go to the future??" They realized that they indeed teleported to the future as they witnessed advanced technology like flying cars and a city full of buildings that seriously have a different appearance.

"I.. I don't know!! My power is out of control now! Maybe just like what you said, the goddess of the moon gave me too much moon energy! She strengthened my powers and because of that, I could go to a different time and different dimension, not just go from one place to another!"

"Kim Jongin, I would really like to estrangle your neck but I won't since you're my only hope to go back home!! Please fix this!!" Taemin whined and threw tantrums because they failed to go home.

"I will try, I will try my best! Taemin, please understand me, I'm also shaking in fear!! I don't want to get stucked in another dimension too! I also want to come back home and please.. help me. I need to calm down and I need to concentrate so I could take us back home! Please?"

"Okay okay. I'm so sorry."

"Comfort hug, please?" Taemin obliged and hugged Jongin. Both of them broke down in tears as they felt so helpless. They were stucked in another dimension and this time, they don't know what to do because it haven't happened yet. They have no clue on anything - they were stuck in the future and for some reasons, it terrified them.

"Taeminnie.. you have to stick with me no matter what, okay? I know you're scared. I'm scared too and I don't want to lose you here. We would get back home, just hold my hand tightly and never let it go. I don't want to go home alone, okay?"

"Yeah I understand. My life and our way home is in your hands, Jongin. If I have to hold your hand all the time then I would." Taemin didn't just held Jongin's hand but she also hugged him again. She tried her best to give strength to her best friend even if she herself was feeling helpless. But that's what they could only do for now, as they still have to do or find something so they could go home.

"I believe this happens for a reason. We may not know it yet but I know we will find the reason here. Let's be strong, okay? I have you and you have me, I believe we'd succeed as long as we're together. Don't get distracted by anything." Taemin comforted Jongin by patting his back as she hugged him.

"Taemin.. Taemin look behind you."

"What?" Taemin broke out of the hug and looked behind her. She saw a woman with blue hair wearing a black hooded cloak. She was right in front of them and her blue eyes stared right onto Jongin's brown eyes.

"Jongin blink!! Don't look at her eyes! She might have powers too!! Close your eyes first, I'll deal with her! Hold my hand tightly, don't let go please! Uhm, hello!! I'm Taemin, your 2019 self! We're not here to harm you, we were just teleported at the wrong time and dimension. Please spare us!! Please."

"2019? That's already a few centuries ago!"

"What year is it?"

"It's already year 2418." Taemin's future version said.

"Oh fucking shit. 2418? That means this dimension is almost 400 years far from the present time?" Jongin cursed under his breath but he's sure Taemin heard it.

"We're so sorry. We mean it, we don't want to cause you harm. We're trying to figure out our way home too. Uhm-"

"Shion, who's that?! I told you not to go away far from- eh?" The man that shouted at future Taemin went close and the best friends were dumbfounded. In the future, 400 years after, Jongin and Taemin were also together.

"Uhm hello. I'm Jongin and this is Taemin, we're from 2019 and we are from your past. We're sorry, we teleported at the wrong dimension and we're still trying to go back home. We don't mean any harm, I swear. We don't have weapons or something." Jongin opened his eyes and tried not to look at their eyes and bowed instead.

"Shion, I know history. They do dress like that and 2019 was one of the years that was marked in the history. They must really be our past selves." Future Jongin said as he went closer to future Taemin.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I can see that they're scared as we are but I'm not too worried about it. If they would be a threat, we could just take our weapons and end their lives."

"No no no we're not bad people!! We're really trying our best to go back home! If you want, you could put handcuffs to both our hands!! We don't want to harm you! Please don't kill us!" Taemin started to break down as she thought that she might really die helplessly in another dimension.

"Don't cry please! Taemin, don't cry! We would go back home, I swear!! If you don't trust us, it's fine. You could just leave us here! We'll be okay, we will try our best to be okay.. We're so sorry for this! Taeminnie, please be strong!"

"Jongin, I don't want to die here!" 

"We won't die! We will go back home! That man with my face just wanted to scare us. I know he has a good heart because he's me too and I believe no matter how many centuries pass, the good heart would still be passed on, even in another lifetime."

"Jongin, I'm so scared.. I really want to go home." Taemin couldn't stand it so she hugged her best friend and sobbed onto his chest.

"Okay. Cry all you want but I just want you to know that as long as I'm here, I'll protect you. Even if I have to fight with my future self, I would do it! I'll protect you and I won't let you die. They would have to cross my dead body first before they could touch you!"

"I don't want you to die too.. please, let's stay alive! We still neeed to go back home."

_In a twisted time, this wrong coincidence. If it divides us, what should I do? In a twisted time, this staggered encounter. If it kills us, what should I do?_

Jongin patted Taemin's back as she slowly fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. His best friend finally calmed down and for the first time, he witnessed how scared she was. Taemin was a very strong woman, she had been too independent to need anyone but for the first time in their 25 years of friendship, she showed that she needed him not just as her only way to go back home, but she needed Jongin for support, to comfort her, to calm her down and to be with her. In a blink of an eye, Jongin's warrior of a best friend became a very soft, lovable woman and for the first time, Jongin felt that he was important to her.

"Uhm, sorry if my husband scared you, he's just like that to other people. He's just very cautious especially at this time. I'm sorry if your girlfriend got scared of him and she cried."

"He's your husband?"

"We vowed to stay together and agreed to build a family so I guess he's a husband."

"So you're in love?"

"Yes! We're very much in love. He may be a bit scary but he's a good guy. He has a good heart so I believe you have a good heart too, since you're his past self."

"I understand him though, he loves you and he would do anything for you to stay safe."

"And that's what I see in you too, towards your girlfriend."

"Uhm, we're not really like that. We're just best friends."

"Oh really? May I ask your age?"

"I'm 25 and she's 26."

"Oh. I'm actually 28 and he's 27. We're expecting babies and I'm 4 months pregnant with our twins. So that means you haven't figured your feelings yet! Because by that age, Ato and I were also just best friends."

"So Ato is his name?"

"Ah yes. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Shion, then my husband's name is Ato. You are?"

"I'm Jongin and she's Taemin. So you and your husband are best friends too?"

"Yes. I'm quite curious.. how come you could go here?"

"We arrived here after we teleported."

"Ah. That's also Ato's power."

"Ato could teleport too? This is incredible."

"Yeah. Does Taemin have a power?"

"Yes. She could levitate."

"Same. I could levitate then read minds. I could read minds so I know you're all just curious.. and scared.. and just want to go home. I've talked to Ato about the two of you and I told him to not worry because you are good people. He won't harm you, he just really said that to scare you off if ever you have the intention to hurt us. He just want to protect our household especially me and our twins."

"I see. He just loves you so much. You're lucky to have found a man who would stay with you. This may be a different dimension and a different time but I know he got my heart too."

"Taemin would be lucky to have someone like you in your time too. So you're best friends.. but have you ever thought of being together? Do you have feelings for her?" Shion's question made Jongin think thoroughly, while she giggled as if she already know his answer.

"Uhm, actually I'm still not sure about it. I'm not sure if what I feel for her is love as a brother or if I love her as a woman. I still need to sort my feelings out."

"You have to sort your feelings out before it's too late, before she falls in love with someone else. But I'm not worried because I know the two of you would still end up together."

"Actually, prior to arriving here, we teleported back to the past. We arrived at the Joseon era and we met our past selves there. Their names were Kim Eunhaeng and Lee Minjung, they're married and they have twin baby boys plus Minjung is pregnant on their third baby."

"That must be so surprising for you, since you two are only bestfriends but when you went back to the past, in your previous lifetime, you're a couple and you have kids. After that, you've met your future selves after almost 400 years only to find out that Ato and I are also a couple, and we'll have twins soon too."

"It's a mix of shock and fascination. I don't know what to do and what to think."

"I guess the heavens are telling you about your life path. You know that.. destiny and fate? I mean, you've met your past and future selves and in both lifetimes, you and Taemin were always together. I think those signs are enough to tell you that the two of you are real soulmates.. And when I say soulmates, it means that no matter what lifetime you are in, your souls and hearts would still find a way to be together."

"Maybe. We still don't know. Besides, I'm not the only one in charge of that. I should also consider Taemin's feelings and choice."

"This is year 2418 and you're from 2019, there's a very long period of interval. But I guess I have to advice you to make a move, at least, once you've sorted your feelings out. The Joseon era and 2019 have a long period of interval too but I think you still believe in courtship and dating. You know what to do, Jongin. When you've sorted your feelings and realized that you love her, tell her and make her feel it immediately. Well, do it as soon as you can. Secure the position of being the one she would want to live with and also be the only one person she wouldn't want to live without."

"Thank you. I'll do my best to sort my feelings out as soon as possible."

"Eat these first. Let's wake her up too, she needs to eat and drink since she cried a lot."

When Jongin woke Taemin up, Shion welcomed them on their home so they could rest. Ato may haven't fully let his guard down but he was finally convinced by Shion that Taemin and Jongin won't harm them.

"Taeminnie, aaah. You have to eat." Jongin said as he fed Taemin that's feeling weak.

"Thank you for this. We're still sorry for intruding your home." Taemin bowed respectfully, careful not to anger their future selves.

"No worries, Taemin. Just eat and don't cry again." Shion gave a comforting smile so Taemin smiled back.

"I will. The food tastes great! This is wagyu beef, right?"

"Yeah. It's aged wagyu."

"Oh my gosh, it's a good thing that wagyu beef still exist in 2418! Thank heavens, people have preserved the goodness of this food!!"

"So wagyu beef already existed in 2019?"

"Yes. I think it existed earlier than that but they're very popular in 2019."

"We should thank you for cultivating such great ingredient. Please educate more people in your time so the future centuries could enjoy it too." Ato said in a friendlier voice.

"We would definitely do that. Wagyu beef is my favorite but it's expensive. I'm happy that you live a good life in this lifetime and I'm quite relieved that the two of you are together. I mean, even after a few centuries, the future Jongin and future Taemin are still best friends. Well, not only just best friends, but you stay together as husband and wife." Taemin still can't believe what's happening even if she met her past and future selves.

"Yeah, it's the same for us. We're very happy to know that in the past, well at least in 2019, Ato and Shion were together and were best friends. Jongin told me that you've travelled back to Joseon era too, and you met your Joseon era versions. That means our souls were bound together not only in one lifetime nor two but three lifetimes. I'm very happy to know that I am really with my soulmate, my fated love and my destiny." Shion smiled at the best friends while Ato kissed her cheek.

"But the two of you, are you not really together? No feelings for each other?" Ato asked, really curious with Jongin and Taemin's relationship.

"We're only best friends and actually, we don't know about our feelings yet. We've been inseperable since we were kids and we're so used to being together. We treat each other as siblings and we're not sure if it's something deeper than that."

"Yeah, maybe we're just really comfortable with being like that."

"That's weird though, since in your past and in your future, you'll end up having kids. I'm pretty sure you'd end up together too, maybe you'd just have to wait for the right time. You'll realize that the two of you are meant for each other soon."

"You were also best friends, right? How did the two of you became together?"

"We've been on a war and we almost lost each other when the floating car we were driving crashed and both of us got badly hurt. Ato got more hurt than I did so I was seriously worried. I don't want to lose him and because of that, I realized that I love him more than just my best friend. He also tried his best to stay and be well because he didn't want to leave me. When we recovered fully, we confessed our feelings and agreed to build a family."

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry if we made you look back on such painful memories and hard times." Taemin felt sorry, she didn't know the couple went through such traumatic experience but it was also like a call of awakening for her because her past self and future self have realized Eunhaeng and Ato's importance on their lives soon and it really changed their relationship from friends to lovers.

"No, it's okay! I definitely want to tell you about it so you won't have to wait for accidents like that to happen. When you go back to 2019, talk it out. You might be missing something that's been with you all along."

Shion's words resonated on both Jongin and Taemin's minds to the point that even if they haven't got back to 2019, they tried to sort their feelings already.

"Taemin, what are you thinking of?"

"Huh? Ah. Uhm.. I'm wondering what time it is back home because I want to go back so bad. Being stucked on a different dimension is making me crazy. I don't know how many breakdowns I would have to go through and I think the number would get higher the longer we stay here."

"Sorry, I should've not dragged you here."

"No Jongin, it's okay. I know that this is inevitable as much as you didn't want this to happen but it's here, we're here and the only thing I could wish for is to go back home soon safely."

"I understand. You must be tired and confused as I am."

"Yeah. Tired and confused may be the right words that would describe us. Meeting Eunhaeng and Minjung in the past and meeting Ato and Shion in the future surely is magical and very overwhelming, it tires and confuses the hell out of me."

"Taeminnie, let's go." Jongin suddenly offered his hand for Taemin to hold.

"What?"

"I'll try to take us back home." Jongin got Taemin's hands again then concentrated and wished that they could go back to the present time but it didn't work. When they opened their eyes, they were still in the future year 2418, and they saw Ato and Shion watching them from a distance as Ato rubbed Shion's baby bump.

"Uhm, can you do it again? This time, I'll take you off the ground and concentrate with you. I'll also help you with all the power I have. Ato ya, Shion ah, live well and live happily!! Congratulations to your twins! We'll try to go back home!"

"Okay, do your best!! I hope the two of you would be brave enough to fall in love. Don't be afraid, your past and future souls would end up together anyway. Good luck!! Jongin ah, you have to move!!"

"Thank you. Live well and take care!"

"Jongin, close your eyes." Taemin intertwined her fingers onto Jongin's fingers as they faced each other.

"Please.. if this is the only way, once we get back to the present time, please cleanse our minds from all the things that happened. I don't want our knowledge about the past and the vision of our future distract and dictate us on what we should do. Clean our minds, free it from everything and keep us calm so we won't rush onto things, force things to happen nor hinder it. I say this, with all the powers bestowed onto me by the moon, with all my heart and soul. Jongin, let's go back home."

"Yes. Hold my hands tight, Taeminnie." Jongin concentrated on their teleportation but was seriously surprised when Taemin's soft and supple lips brushed with his. He kissed her lips back until both their hands were on each other's faces. When they pulled away, they were back at Taemin's rooftop.

Jongin didn't realize that he fell asleep on the couch at Taemin's rooftop, and his best friend was also sleeping beside him.

"Oh my gosh.. Taeminnie.. wake up."

"Hmmm.."

"it's already morning! It's already 4:30am. We should go and sleep! Ya, go to your bed!"

"I'm too tired.. I'll just sleep here."

"You'll freeze here, are you serious? Aigoo this girl. Okay, I'll just carry you to your bed then."

Taemin's face cling onto Jongin's neck as he carried her like she's his bride while supporting her legs and back. He laid her down to her bed and watched Taemin's face and skin glow as she slept.

"You're such a beautiful, brave and strong woman, are you aware of that? I could still feel your lips onto mine and it's so sweet. Anyway, rest well and I'll-"

"Jonginini.."

"Um? You're awake?"

"Hug.. me."

"You're weird. You want me to hug you?"

"Yes."

"Ya, are you half awake?"

"Um."

"Aigoo. You made me carry your heavy body when you're awake?"

"Um."

"Aigoo. Mischievous girl. Okay, Jongin will give you a hug. Sleep tight, baby girl."

"Sleep beside me. We're too tired. And my power's all drained.."

"Does that mean.. your power is all drained so you need my hug?"

"Um. Recharge. Faster."

"Okay okay. Ah, good thing I really love you as a sister."

"I love you too.. bro. Faster.."

"Yes, I'm coming. Aigoo. Good thing your bed is soft."

"Hug Taeminnie.."

"Okay, I will hug Taeminnie. Good night."

"Hmm. Night." Taemin drifted back to sleep as Jongin hugged her. Jongin watched Taemin as she breathed, rested and recharged while he got recharged with only looking at her beautiful face.

"Can I.. kiss you good night?"

"Um."

"Eh? You're still half awake?"

"Um. Make it fast!"

"Really?"

"Um. Do it and and go to sleep too."

"Are you sure?"

"Aish shut up and go to sleep." Taemin shuts him up as she kissed his lips again, and pulled away to settle her face on his neck. Jongin was flushed red after the kiss and just hugged Taemin as he tried to sleep.

  
\-------  
  


It's been 3 months since the night Jongin stayed at Taemin's room and it's also been 3 months since they kissed. Jongin have been thinking about how great it felt when his lips brush on hers and how sweet her supple and soft lips tasted. Sadly, they didn't get to meet unlike before because of school and for some reasons, Jongin's heart ached.

"Ah, I miss her." Jongin sighed to himself and as if his wish was granted, he saw Taemin at a café.

"Oh? Taemi- huh?" Jongin called Taemin when she went to the counter, but stopped himself when a man walked behind her. They ordered together and they seemed to be good friends.

"Go ahead and order what you like. I'll pay for it." The man said and Taemin looked a bit shy.

"Uhm, I'll get what you'll take."

"Go on and don't be shy! It's on me, I swear. Do you want a blended drink?"

"Uhm no.. I'll pick a hazelnut chocolate then."

"Okay. One hazelnut chocolate and one caramel mocha. How about cakes?"

"No, it's already too many."

"I insist. Cake or cookies?"

"Uhm. I think New York Cheesecake would be good."

"A slice of New York Cheesecake and a box of Mango Torte then."

"Alright. The coaster would just light and buzz when your orders are ready!" The two smiled at the barista and when they saw Jongin at the dining area, Taemin was surprised.

"Oh? Jongin? How come you're here?"

"Me? I'll buy coffee. Why?"

"Nothing. You don't drink coffee though.. Ah yes, I almost forgot. Minho, he's Jongin, my best friend and my childhood friend. He's also a brother. Jongin, he's Minho."

"Nice to meet you, Jongin. Thank you for taking care of Taemin."

"No worries. I'm also friends with her older brother Donghae hyung so I can't help but take care of her too. So, the two of you are dating?" Jongin asked with a voice full of arrogance and annoyance.

"Uhm Jongin, you don't have to ask that too bluntly.."

"But I have to know, so Donghae hyung and I would know who you are going out with. We just want to protect you." Jongin acted too arrogant that it irritated Taemin.

"Jongin, why are you like that?"

"I'm just asking! Is there anything wrong with that?"

"So what if we are dating? It's not like it'd concern you."

"It won't concern me? Yeah sure. Alright, Donghae hyung will definitely know about this and how bratty you've become now that you're dating someone!"

"Why are you acting like I'm doing something wrong?! And just to remind you, I'm 6 months older than you!"

"Whatever. And you, sir, please take her home before 6pm or her older brother that is a military general would come for you. Enjoy your 15 minutes date then." Jongin walked out of the cafe and left Taemin and Minho dumbfounded.

"The fuck is wrong with that asshole?" Taemin hissed, really annoyed with how her best friend acted.

"Taemin, he's in love with you. He's so jealous." Minho chuckled especially Taemin didn't have a clue about it.

"That motherfucker. We're not even dating! You just bought me a drink and a cake because I helped you set up an event for Jinki unnie!"

"I told you, he's really jealous. And he's not acting like a brother anymore, he's acting like that because he doesn't only love you as a sister. He saw me as a threat so he tried to show his power off."

"Ah, don't mind him. I want to eat the cake and drink the hazelnut chocolate in peace. And make sure you would go to Jinki's place and give her the mango torte."

"Of course, I will." Then the coaster lighted and buzzed, meaning their orders are ready.

Minho took Taemin home with his car but they 'exceeded' Jongin's curfew of 6pm so Taemin wasn't surprised when she saw Jongin by the gate of her brother's home.

"Ya, I told you to take her home at 6pm! What time is it? Do you know how to read time?" Jongin was so pissed because Taemin came home 'late' and she looked happy after spending time with Minho.

"Have a good night, Jongin ssi. Taemin, thank you so much!! I'll see you." Minho and Taemin wanted to annoy the hell out of Jongin so Taemin kissed Minho's cheek before she went out of his car's passenger seat.

"Stay safe on the road! See you! Have a good night!" Taemin waved to Minho before he drove away.

"What the- so now can you explain what was that? Were you really dating him?"

"Jongin, I'll say this again. So what if I'm dating him? It's not like it'd concern you!"

"Of course it will concern me! You're my bestfriend and I'm your brother! What if he drove to somewhere else and we wouldn't ever see you again? What if he gets you pregnant? What if-"

"Jongin, Minho is a good person."

"Taemin, everyone is a good person until they let you see their bad sides! Of course they won't show their bad sides immediately! They will get your trust first and once they got it, they will attack you then leave you! In the end, you'd be the only one crying. I don't want that to happen, Taemin! I just want to protect you!"

"Alright alright, I get it. Stop it now, okay? Aish seems like Donghae oppa won't be coming home tonight. I'll just go to my place so go home and take some rest. You're so angry, your face is flustered red and you look like an angry bear."

"So, that's it? You'll just shut me up but you'd still go on dates with him on the next days?"

"My goodness, Jongin! Why are you so pressed about my dating life? You don't have to know everything! Just focus on your own dating life so you could finally date the one you're courting. What's her name again?"

"I'm not courting Sehun!"

"Ah, so the name is Sehun. Okay. Then start courting her so you could focus on your own dating life instead of being nosy with mine. Go and enjoy your youth, do whatever you want to do because it's your life. No one would stop you from it. Anyway, I'll be going home since I'm tired. Good night."

"I'll take you home."

"No, it's okay. I'll just-" Jongin gave Taemin a back hug and in a snap, they arrived at her place.

"There, safe and sound."

"You don't have to but thanks. Um, Jongin?"

"Um?"

"You should go home. I don't think.. it's appropriate for you to stay here anymore."

"So you're saying it's inappropriate for me to stay here because you have a boyfriend now, especially I'm a guy? Is it because you'd prefer him to be here instead of me? Wow. Okay, fine. Alright. I understand, he must be on his way here.."

"Jongin, that's not what I meant."

"I won't go to this place again, don't worry. I won't ever set foot here after this. Have a good night and enjoy."

"Wait!" Taemin hugged his waist before he could even move.

"You're one big idiot. I'm not dating Minho."

"You're not dating him but why are you together?"

"He just bought me a drink and a cake because I helped him set up an event for his girlfriend. Minho and Jinki are together, you idiot."

"Is that true?"

"Um."

"Are you sure? But why did you kiss his cheek?"

"I wanted to annoy you because he told me something."

"What?"

"Minho told me you love me."

"Well I really love you and you're aware of that. You're my sister so of course I love you and I'm very protective of you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. Do you want some ramen?"

"What's up? You're suddenly offering ramen. Is that your peace offering?"

"Yeah. And I know you haven't eaten anything yet so I will feed you. Besides, I'm hungry too."

"But you ordered a cake, right?"

"Yeah but my other stomach is hungry. You know that I have a separate stomach for desserts and a slice of cheesecake barely reached it."

"Anaconda stomach, yeah. You're cute."

"Are you still mad at me?" Taemin pouted at Jongin and it made him melt.

"No, I could never be mad at you. Actually, I'm mad at myself for acting like that. I'm sorry, I must've scared you."

"No, I wasn't scared. I was pissed and I really wanted to estrangle your neck."

"Tell Minho ssi I'm sorry too."

"He's a good person and he understands you, it's fine."

Jongin and Taemin talked and laughed until they shed tears in between slurping a super spicy ramen while gulping milk.

"Anyway, how are you and that Sehun? You should court her, she's a good catch and you look good together."

"No, she likes Junmyeon."

"Aw. That's sad. Court someone else then, so you won't have to scare all the guys who try to be friends with me."

"They should be really scared because I won't let them touch you, never."

"You love me that much?"

"Yes of course! I love you that much and I'd do my best to protect you. You're not my sister for nothing."

"Oh yeah. I forgot, I'm your sister. Alright." Hearing the word _sister_ and Jongin saying that he's her brother again and again hurt Taemin's feelings a lot, she can't help but stay silent because of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I can feel the spicyness of the noodles on my throat but I'm okay."

"Are you sleepy?"

"A bit."

"Don't lay down, sit up first. Would you like me to go?"

"Can you stay with me, at least for tonight?"

"Alright. Do you want something hot to drink?"

"I'm fine. Can you sit here beside me?"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to hug something warm."

"Something? Am I a pillow to you?"

"Please? Taeminnie needs a warm hug and my pillows are cold, they're not enough. I feel sad too."

"Why is my Taeminnie sad? Who made you sad?"

"I'll tell you later, just let me recharge first."

"Okay. Jongin recharging Taemin.. 1%.. 2%.." the silence at Taemin's place was deafening, Jongin didn't even hear Taemin cry. He just felt her tears when his shoulder got wet.

"Aigoo Taeminnie. It's okay, if you have to cry it out, do so. Jonginnie is here for you, always."

"Don't be too nice or I will cry harder."

_In a mournful time, such a merciless fate. If it breaks us apart, what should I do? In a mournful time, such an old sorrow. If it stomps on me, what should I do?_

"Can you tell me why you're sad?"

"Do you really want to know the reason?"

"Yeah. I want to know so I could help you."

"It's the start of the winter break, right?"

"I guess so. What's up?"

"I'm sick."

"Huh? You're not hot though." Jongin checked her forehead and he's convinced that Taemin was not sick.

"No. It's not just a fever or something. I'm really sick."

"Are you hurting?"

"Yes."

"Where does it hurt? We should go to the doctor then." Jongin said as he looked onto Taemin's eyes. It seems like she doesn't need a doctor because he could see that she's really hurting inside and it's not because of physical pain. He's still unsure if what he's thinking was the same as what she's feeling so he just shrugged those thoughts off.

"Everything hurts. My whole body, my mind, my heart. I don't know why but it started to hurt so much. I'm sick and I want to feel numb because it swallows me slowly. It's like.. half of my body got paralyzed and I can't move. I can't get out of it even if I try to. Actually, the more I try to get out of it, the more it hurts."

"If that's the case then you should stop trying to get out of it."

"But it's hopeless.. and it can't happen. Actually, I like someone. He likes me but.. it's not the case."

"Uhm, may I know who is it?"

"Jongin, do you remember what happened 3 months ago?"

"What happened 3 months ago?"

"So you don't remember anything?"

"All I remember is that super wolf blood moon and we fell asleep at the rooftop and I took you here so you won't freeze to death."

"Ah, the effect of my power and words. Nevermind." Taemin went out of Jongin's hug and got something to drink from the fridge.

"So are you going to tell me now who's that lucky bastard?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to take the risk though."

"But you should.. what if it would result to something good? Into something more?"

"Let me ask you something first. Would you really risk everything for love, even if it would cost the friendship and all the years of memories together?"

"If it's for someone that I really love then I would take the risk. I will be brave and I would not let anything and anyone take the chance, especially if the success percentage, I mean the possibility of that person loving me back is high. And of course, you wouldn't know what he feels if you won't tell him."

"I've told him a lot of times but.. he only likes me to a certain extent. I don't think it'd be fine to cross that line."

"Why don't you try? I mean, you could be brave and be happy afterwards if he loves you too, after he realize that you crossed the line for him because you love him that much."

"I don't know. For now, I just really want to feel numb." Taemin sighed as she emptied the contents of the bottle. Jongin felt suspicious so he went over to Taemin and got the bottle. He just shook his head because he was right, Taemin drank alcohol.

"Does it hurt that much that you'd drink alcohol just to feel numb?"

"Just let me do this.. at least for once. And it absorbed the powers of the moon, I believe this would help me. It's not like I'm at a bar with strangers, unless you're a stranger here in my place."

"Vodka?"

"Um. And strawberry syrup. It's tasty and it soothes my throat after it burned from the spiciness earlier. It's good but sorry, I've finished it all. I don't have anything to share. Next time, I'll prepare a bottle for you too."

"That's it? You won't really tell me who he is?"

"First, you're a big idiot because you think that it's Minho and now, you're a bigger idiot for not knowing who it is."

"I don't want to guess and I don't want to jump onto conclusions, Taemin. I want to hear it from you."

"It's you. I love you. Can't you tell? But I'm just your sister and you only treat me as one. The sister that you care for, the sister that you want to protect. The person that you only love as a sister and nothing else, nothing more. Okay, finally, I took the risk. You could go home now, I really don't think it's appropriate for you to stay here anymore."

"I'll stay. I'll look after you."

"Jongin, I have my own brother and I am old enough. I know what I'm doing so please, just leave."

"I won't let you do anything stupid!"

"I just did something stupid! It's so stupid of me to love someone who only thinks of me as his sister! I'm so stupid, I should've just loved someone else! Now I'm more stupid because I risked it all and I would have to pay the price of losing you! It's okay, I'll be okay. You can go now. I'm sorry, I guess this is the end. Goodbye, Jongin."

"Who told you that you'll lose me? Who told you that I don't love you?"

"Jongin, you've told me that you love me again and again but it hurts so much because you say those words to Taemin, your sister. I don't want to be your sister anymore, not even your friend! I've risked it all including our friendship, I've ended it so I believe you're a stranger now so please, just leave." 

"Taemin, I-"

"I can handle the dishes even if I've finished a bottle of alcohol. I'm okay and there's no need to worry, just think that Taemin your sister is gone so it'd be easier. I promise, no hard feelings."

"I love you too."

"Please, just leave. I've got enough warmth, I may even be burning inside because of the alcohol I drank so I don't need you anymore. Please, just go."

"Taemin, listen to me first! I thought being your brother would be the best thing and I would be closest to you by staying as one so I settled with that, but I have been loving you for a while now. You asked me if I remember what happened 3 months ago, right? Yes, I remember it all! How could I even forget the feel of your warm embrace and your lips brushing my own? Fuck, I even want to kiss the hell of you right now because I miss kissing you so much! I want to kiss you and give you everything, including my love over and over again because I love you! I may have told you that I love you as a sister but I broke that rule first, because I've never seen you as a sister. I just said those words because I don't know if you feel the same for me. I was just a coward, and I am very stupid to just play safe and settled with that kind of set up! I have my own sisters so why would I like you to be one? I have to keep everything to myself because you've never talked about your feelings until now."

"I really screwed up. What the fuck.."

"No, you didn't. Maybe it wasn't just the right time for us yet. We've spent a few months without seeing each other to sort our feelings and guess what? All this time, I've been loving you. And you just told me that you love me too so I'm happy and relieved."

"This isn't right. This is-"

"This is reality, Taemin. I love you and you love me. We love each other not just as friends, most especially not as siblings."

"Do you.. really love me?"

"Yes I do. I really love you. Do you want me to prove it?" Taemin nodded and as soon as they caught each other's gaze, their lips brushed together again. Jongin have been so hungry for Taemin's lips, but Taemin didn't disappoint because she was as hungry as him. They have deeped their kisses that they've also got their hands on each other's faces, so attached like two opposite poles of the magnet attracted to each other.

"Jonginnie.. take this off. I want to feel you more."

"Wait, Taemin! Are you sure-"

"Jongin, we're already at the right age and I've wanted this for so long! I've wanted you so much.."

"Okay, hold on." Jongin took his shirt off while Taemin led him to her bed.

"Fuck, I don't have a condom. Taemin, I guess I can't-"

"It's okay, I'll be okay. If you want, you could just withdraw but I'm okay even if you release it inside. I just had my last day of period yesterday, I'll be fine." Taemin pushed Jongin onto the bed and crawled towards him as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Okay. I guess you should take these off too." Jongin took her shirt off and kissed her arms. Taemin got his hands onto her loose garter pants to pull it down. In no time, both of them were naked and they resumed kissing.

Jongin's cock twitched against her body and Taemin smiled onto his lips. Taemin nodded and shyly but slowly spread her legs as Jongin positioned himself.

"You're so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Uhm.. Jongin, please?"

"Are you sure about this? There's no turning back."

"I'm sure about this. Let's break our friendship and throw away the thought of being siblings. I don't want to be your friend nor be your sister anymore. Take me and love me. I love you so much."

"Okay. Let's love." Jongin positioned the head of his cock onto Taemin's entrance and slowly pushed in. Taemin grabbed Jongin's face to kiss him on the lips again especially when he's halfway inside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"But fuck, is this your first time?" Taemin just nodded.

"Seriously, Taemin?"

"Yes and just do it!"

"Oh my gosh.. You're so tight. Can I move now?"

"Go ahead." Taemin whimpered onto her pillow as Jongin thrusted in and out of her, his cock stained with a small amount of blood which indicated that he broke her barrier. After a few more thrusts, Jongin heard Taemin's moans.

"How does it feel? Is it painful?"

"No.. it feels good. It's.. addicting."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Kiss me again, please."

"You want my lips that much?"

"I love your lips so much."

"Me too. Your lips is the only lips I want to kiss."

"Oh really? Okay."

"You don't believe me?"

"No. Better make me believe you. Do it." Jongin chuckled and proceeded to suck Taemin's lips as he moved.

"Have I told you that you're so sexy?"

"Nope. Never."

"From today then, I'll call you sexy because you are. I've never thought you'd be this sexy. I love it."

"Shut up. I have a lot of stretch marks, I have huge thighs, I don't have a flat stomach! I have a huge belly and-"

"You're perfect. Don't belittle your body because I love it that way and I love your body so much. I love you with everything that you are, and everything that you have."

"Thank you. I love you too."

"Taemin, as much as I want to last long, we have to finish this, okay? If you want and if you're not sore yet, maybe we could.. later."

"Alright. Go ahead." Jongin got Taemin's legs over his shoulders and thrusted in and out as he kissed her lips. They moaned loud as they came at the same time. Jongin collapsed on top of Taemin, his face over her huge breasts.

"Taem, are you okay?"

"Um."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll just wash up. Uhm, sorry, we stained your sheets."

"It's fine, I would have to change sheets tomorrow anyway."

"Wait. Did you really drink vodka?"

"I only added a few bottle caps of it to the strawberry cider."

"So all this time, you're-"

"Sober? Yes."

"Best actress. Wow."

"But it wasn't acting. My heart was really hurting because I love you and I thought you only love me as your sister."

"Forget about being my sister. I've got two older sisters and they're enough. I want you to be mine."

"I'm yours. I just gave myself to you."

"So that means, we're really official?"

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend.. or something more than that."

"Sure. You told me both of us are at the same age, and we have been together since we were babies. Besides, we both know what happened 3 months ago when we teleported back in Joseon and in 2418."

"Wait. So you remember what happened 3 months ago? Aside from the fact that we kissed?"

"Of course! How could I ever forget that? That's the most unforgettable travel and teleportation of my life with you and I have learned so many lessons from Eunhaeng, Minjung, Ato and Shion. I'm happy that you didn't keep your feelings for so long and you love me as much as I do."

"I actually tried to forget about it since I don't want us to decide to be together just because our past and future selves told us to do so. I thought you forgot about it because I casted a spell of oblivion to both of us."

"I guess the power of the moon is stronger than that."

"No. I guess the power of our love is stronger than that. Even if we hinder it, even if we didn't see each other for 3 months and even if we tried to settle as brother and sister, our love for each other prevailed. We may know about Eunhaeng, Minjung, Ato and Shion but it was still in our hands if we would pursue each other or not. It's a matter of choice, and I'm glad you choose me above anything else."

"Same, Taeminnie. Thank you because you choose me, because you choose to love me when you could've settled on being a sister to me and loved somebody else instead."

"I'll always keep on choosing you, Jongin. That's how much I love you." The new couple kissed again as the full moon illuminated them through the window.

  
  


"Jongin, make it fast!" Taemin excitedly dragged Jongin towards the back of the carrier van they've rented to look onto the sky. They got married in the middle of winter a few months after their anniversary and went on their honeymoon in Norway.

"Aish. Wait! I told you we could've just teleported here instead of renting a carrier van! Aigoo."

"We have to arrange our things so we won't have to rush later. We have to watch out for the northern lights!!"

"Aigoo, my Taeminnie is so excited for this."

"Of course! I've wanted to go here and now is the perfect time since it's almost spring. It's not too cold."

"Not too cold? Really? I'm still freezing though."

"Taeminnie would just warm you up. Don't worry, I will definitely warm you up later."

"How?"

"I will light a bonfire and I will roast you there. Hehe."

"Mischievous girl. Tsk."

"I love you."

"I love you too but it's really cold! Jonginnie is freezing. Can you hug me?"

"So my Jonginnie wants my hug? Okay. I will hug you later but why don't you help me create a fire first so you could also move? You won't feel cold by that."

"I thought we're on a honeymoon? Why do we have to do this? We should be enjoying, love."

"We will but we have to be prepared for later. Once it's done, we could just enjoy."

"Fine. I love you." Jongin hugged his wife and kissed her cheek, then took the things she have on her arms so they could start the fire.

"My Jonginnie is so sweet. Uwaah."

"I have to finish this quick so we could enjoy longer." Jongin winked and made Taemin smile.

With the hot cocoa, bonfire marshmallows, sausages and flame grilled meat, the newlyweds feasted under the full moon and the twinkling stars.

"It's so lovely to experience this with you, Jonginnie. Thank you."

"Of course, all for my love."

"Jonginnie.. how many babies do you want to have?"

"Hmmm. As many as we can."

"Wow. If only I could impregnate you too then I would!! But seriously, how many babies would you like to have?"

"I actually don't think of that much. It depends on how many the heavens would give us. If they give us two, I'll be fine. If they give us more, that'd be good too. If we would only have one, it's okay with me too. How about you, how many babies would you like me to give you?"

"Do you remember how many babies Minjung and Shion have?"

"Yeah. They have twins. So you.. want twins too?"

"Hmm.. let's just say that Eunhaeng and Ato worked so hard so they both have twins. But it's okay even if we'd only have one. Actually, I want to have a lot of kids because I want to have sons and daughters who would be as good looking as us. You know, cute baby Jonginnies running around and beautiful baby Taeminnies chuckling would be so adorable to watch. And I'll be turning 28 this year, I want to have cute babies as much as I could before my body stops me from producing one."

"Ya, my sisters told me that giving birth is dangerous though."

"But you yourself have seen Rahee and Raeon, and how happy your sisters and your brother in laws were when they were born."

"Uhm yeah. Let's see then."

"I kind of want to start making them now." Taemin thought out loud and made Jongin choke on his water.

"Jonginnie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Oh my gosh, I spill water on my clothes."

"Ya you'll get cold! I'll take your clothes off then. Let's go inside the carrier van." Taemin winked and Jongin smiled as he shook his head.

  
  


A month after their honeymoon in Norway, the couple went on a trip to Shanghai, China for the next Super Blood Wolf Moon. This time, Taemin agreed to just teleport and not rent any cars nor go to China by any means od transportation since they would just have to stay for less than an hour.

"I've been wanting to receive energy from the moon again. It's been more than two years and it's time for the Super Blood Wolf Moon!"

"Taeminnie, I'm nervous! The last time we did this, we teleported to the past and to the future. We got here via teleportation, what if-"

"No, my love. I believe the goddess of the moon have taught us well and we have learned those lessons. And if we would travel to see Eunhaeng, Minjung, Ato and Shion again, I'd be happy to tell them that we're married like them. That would be fantastic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jonginnie! And I trust you as much as I trust the goddess of the moon. Let's get ready to bathe under the Super Blood Wolf Moon, it's almost time." Taemin got Jongin's hands and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Oh, it's about time. Close your eyes, Jonginnie."

"Taemin, I love you so much." Jongin leaned his forehead onto Taemin's and smiled.

"Jongin, I love you so much too." The eclipse started and Taemin started to do her moonbathing rituals.

_I pledge, I pledge, I pledge on this love to witness each other under the bright moonlight._

"Please grant us serenity, peace, harmonious relationship, understanding, concern and never ending love for each other. Please look over our family, and grant us healthy and loving babies. We have already procreated one and we'll be very thankful for all the blessings you'd bestow upon us in the future. In trust and love, we believe. Jongin, I love you so much! We'll be having a baby!"

"So it's a success?! Oh my gosh!! Thank you!! We did well! Good job to both of us! I love you so much too." Jongin hugged Taemin as they were so happy to be blessed by their own child, and kissed under the moon as the total lunar eclipse of the Super Blood Wolf Moon ended. As soon as they got back to their home, Jongin hugged Taemin tightly.

"Give me your hand, love." Jongin excitedly gave his hand and Taemin placed the pregnancy test on his palm that screamed positive.

"Oh my gosh Taeminnie.. it's real!"

"It's real!"

"It's not a joke?!"

"Jonginnie, why would I joke about this? Both of us did well and we'll meet our baby in less than 8 months! I know you're as excited as me, love. Thank you for this."

"No, thank you for making me so happy! I love you and our baby. I'll work hard to be the best dad to our baby and to be the best husband for you. This is a dream come true!"

"I know and I'll also work hard to stay healthy for you and baby. I can safely say that you'll be a daddy soon!"

"Yeah, and you'll be a mommy too!"  
  


Taemin and Jongin went to the hospital for their monthly check up and the couple was very excited for the results. When the doctor said that they'll be having twins, they just chuckled like they already knew about it.

"Hmmm.. guess what?" Jongin chuckled as he pulled Taemin closer.

"What?"

"Tell me something that Eunhaeng, Ato and I have in common."

"You have twins. Haha. I know you need the appreciation so good job, daddy Jonginnie! I guess you're as hardworking as Eunhaeng and Ato. I guess Minjung, Shion and I were really born to bear your twins in different lifetimes."

"I guess so. Up until now, I still can't believe this. Eunhaeng and Minjung, Jongin and Taemin then Ato and Shion. In three lifetimes, the same souls still end up together. In three lifetimes, in three different dimensions, it's still you and me and it's so magical. We may have to leave when the time comes but I am not worried because I know I will find you and I will be with you again, my love. _Even if we shall part, even if we get separated from each other by thousands of miles, even if I get blind and can't see you, even if become deaf and can't hear you, even if I die, I'll be alright with it. For that day we'll meet again, for that day in which we'll recreate the happiness, I'll run the earth because I have a deeply rooted love that is you, and you'd always be my one and only love. My heart won't change until forever, even if a hundred years, or even if a thousand years pass_. I love you so much, Taeminnie."

"Yes, we'll always find a way be together and we will always end up together. Even if a hundred years or even if a thousand years pass, it would still be you. I love you so much too, Jonginnie."

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are from the song "Even If A Thousand Years Pass" (천년가도) by SS501 Park Jungmin :)


End file.
